107. The Butler, Compelling
The Butler, Compelling (その執事、強要, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōyō) is Chapter 107 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At the train station, Ciel, Sebastian, Sieglinde, Wolfram, and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants prepare to leave Germany. Sieglinde and Wolfram are disguised. Ciel thanks Diedrich, who tells him to not bring trouble next time. Ciel picks up on the hint that Diedrich would allow them to visit next time, and Diedrich denies that he implied anything of that sort, blushing out of embarrassment. Diedrich tells Ciel to be careful, and watches the train go alongside Heinrich. Sieglinde and Wolfram are dazzled with London's appearance. Sebastian reminds them to speak in English and learns that Wolfram is unable to. Ciel gives Sebastian one week to groom and refine them in preparation for their meeting with Queen Victoria. The Phantomhive household servants head to the townhouse first. Meanwhile, Ciel, Sebastian, Sieglinde, and Wolfram visit Nina Hopkins's tailor shop. On Ciel's request, Nina drags Sieglinde away to measure her. Her assistants, Meg and Augusta, meanwhile, measure Wolfram. While Nina gushes over Sieglinde's would-be outfit, Sieglinde is awed by a portrait of a girl with a bob cut and asks Nina for the same haircut. Sieglinde later presents herself to Ciel, Sebastian, and Wolfram with her new bob cut, shocking them. Sebastian is disappointed because the social rule states that ladies granted an audience with Queen Victoria must wear their hair up. They arrive at Ciel's townhouse. Soma yells at Ciel for not inviting him to go with him to Germany. Sieglinde smirks when Soma calls Sieglinde Ciel's new concubine, while Ciel furiously denies the accusation. When they sit down to eat, Sebastian teaches Sieglinde table manners and the like, overwhelming Sieglinde and scaring Soma while Ciel stays nonchalant. Wolfram is angry at Sebastian, but Sebastian shuts him up by telling him to complain to him in English or else he would not listen to him. Wolfram anxiously flips through the dictionary. The grueling training extends to nighttime. Sieglinde tries to complain to Ciel about how tough Sebastian is on her, but Ciel does not pay her any attention, so Sieglinde storms out of the room. Sebastian comes in with tea and tells Ciel that he should at least listen to what Sieglinde has to say, but Ciel refuses to be "unproductive" because of her. The next day, Sieglinde practices curtsying with Wolfram's support. After that session, Sebastian decides that it is time to work on their pronunciation. He puts a contraption in both of their mouths. The purpose of the contraption is to force their mouths to remain open so that they can view the movements of their tongues as they hone their pronunciation. An hour later, Sieglinde utterly flips out and runs to Ciel for help. Ciel accidentally falls on top of her. Just then, Elizabeth enters. She thinks Ciel is being unfaithful to her and lunges at him. Her attack is blocked by Sebastian. Elizabeth sits with Ciel, Sieglinde, and Soma, as the situation is explained to her. She apologizes for misunderstanding things. Soma tells Ciel that Sebastian's strict lessons are cruel. Elizabeth says that the lessons can become fun with encouragement from everyone. She suggests that they all do them together, and Soma agrees with her. Sieglinde is happy and grateful that she is receiving Elizabeth's help. Although Ciel is reluctant, he has to participate too. Elizabeth makes him practice his balance. Sieglinde laughs at Ciel's clumsiness. At night, Ciel collapses on his bed, exhausted after what Elizabeth put him through. Sebastian reminds him that he should be nicer to others and pay attention to their feelings. Ciel points out how that advice is odd coming from a demon. Sebastian tells him that he still intends to be a loyal and obedient butler, even if he does not understand human emotions himself. Characters in Order of Appearance *Wolfram Gelzer *Sieglinde Sullivan *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Diedrich *Heinrich *Snake *Baldroy *Nina Hopkins *Meg *Augusta *Agni *Soma Asman Kadar *Elizabeth Midford Navigation es:Capítulo 107 it:Capitolo 107 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc